


Right Before Your Eyes

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [3]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 30 Kisses, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Jolt - Freeform, Romance, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Aoko is lonely, and finally takes matters into her own hands by accepting an offer to go on a date with a boy from the next class over.The consequences were rather unexpected.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Right Before Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Third Theme in the Thirty Kisses Challenge, transplanted from FF.net. It was a Birthday gift to the amazing Candy-chan, who'd asked for something fluffy! 
> 
> Theme #3: Jolt!

It wasn't the first time Aoko had been asked out on a date, but it _ was _ the first time she said yes. It wasn't that she even particularly liked the boy so much as she was just lonely.

Every month of school seemed to bring Kaito further away, and it didn't help that with KID at such heights her father seemed to rarely have time left to spend even a day at home with his daughter. Hakuba was the same, when he was even in Japan. And Keiko? Well she might be a friend of hers, but it just wasn't the same.

The guys who'd asked her out to dinner weren't exactly the type she wanted, but then only one boy actually caused her heart to flutter or head to turn. The same boy she knew who saw her as just a best friend. The boy that every other girl in their class also had the same consideration.

Frankly she was not going to become one of her best friend's fan girls, especially when she knew it was pretty much purposeless. Nowadays he was barely awake in class, and if she got lucky they might manage one mop chase a week…

They rarely had time to even be best friends, so how could she even hope that he might actually? She refused to let herself even hope for that. So instead, the next guy that came up inviting her to dinner, well she said yes.

She was 18 now after all. Another birthday had come and gone, KID had been back for more than a year, and she was lonely. Wasn't it right she should get the chance to have a little fun? At least that's what she told herself when she accepted the boy's date, even if she did feel the slightest twinge of guilt for no apparent reason.

The feeling got worse when she informed her father she was going out to dinner with a  _ boy, _ and when he asked "What took you and that Kuroba boy so long?" and she had to admit it wasn’t Kaito.

Awkward didn't begin to express what she was feeling.

She justified to herself that Kaito was like a brother; however, so it simply wouldn't do if they dated. Even if she watched him every now and then and found herself dreaming on about what it might like if he did like her it was a completely idiotic notion.

It was time to pull her act together, and get a life since no one else was going to go out of their way to give her one.

So she went on a date.

And it was… nice.

Very nice.

She had a nice discussion and she could enjoy it. And yes, it was nice to have someone to talk to seeing how Kaito was out of town  _ again _ that week and her father was off in Kyoto chasing bloody KID.

So, when the boy asked her if they could go out again some time she gave a small smile and a nod, before turning back into the house where she automatically collapsed.

It was a nice date. She should've been happy with it, and the boy was entirely polite and obviously smitten. Not like  _ bakaito _ -

Which was  _ exactly  _ the problem.

And why she immediately pushed her thoughts away. Shoved them into the dark crevices, and asked herself if she was a complete and utter idiot. Enough, that she went to her room to pass out before her thoughts decided to go down paths they shouldn't.

She had a perfectly nice time, and like it or not she was simply going to have to get over it. After all, the boy deserved a second chance, and knowing how Kaito was lately he probably wouldn't even notice anything had changed at all.

She ignored the dark thoughts wishing he would.

* * *

When Kaito Kuroba arrived in class he collapsed into his desk half asleep. The boy did not deign to give attention to hushed whispers and stares that followed him. For all the boy cared, the entire class could know he was KID, so long as he could catch five more minutes of shut eye first.

It had been way too long a weekend, and frankly his heists were finally starting to catch up to him. He wondered how on earth his father had managed to do his night job, day job, and manage to raise a bouncing child and never show a moment's tiredness. Poker face or no there were just some limitations Kaito had yet to overcome.

Currently the lack of sleep was the highest priority. 

He seriously wondered if he should’ve just called in sick.

Kaito was about to pass out, closing his eyes he cleared his head until he noticed the increased whispers around him.

The curiosity finally caught him.

_ Whisper… uh huh… uh huh… yeah… whisper… mumble… Aoko….  _ His ears perked up as Aoko's name came up amidst the comments causing him to open one eye partially.

"Aoko? But you wouldn't think-" said another person. This time his attention caught and held as he pretended to keep asleep. 

Her name had jolted him out of his half slumber.

"I know! I always assumed that she and Kuroba-kun... Does this mean Kuroba-kun's really available this time?" said a girl's voice from across the room.

"But why Hiro-kun!? I didn't even think she knew him that well! You really saw them having dinner?"

Kaito did a double-take. 

There was no way they were implying that-

"Yeah definitely! And Ino-chan heard him ask her out again and Aoko said yes!" A high pitch squeal said in a giggly laugh. Talk about the most recent gossip. Usually it would have annoyed Kaito if it hadn't been that-

"So Aoko-chan's actually dating Hiro-kun?! Darn I guess that means I lose my bet to-"

Leaping didn't quite capture Kaito's movement at that exact moment as he was out of his chair, and half grabbed the poor student who made the last comment, "Aoko's WHAT?"

There was  _ dead _ silence.

Not a single leaf of paper fell as the magician stared at the other student who looked terrified at the sleep deprived maniac magician, who currently looked capable of anything.

"Ah, erm... Kuroba-kun," she said weakly trying to back up a little as he swallowed nervously. "Ah… A- That is to say… Aoko-chan… ah.. Well we heard that-"

There was a loud sigh as the red haired witch glided over smirking in front of the cowering student and slid onto the desk in front of Kaito. Her eyes glittered wickedly as she rested her hand against her chin, "Mmm didn't you hear the news? Aoko-chan's went on a date with Hiro-kun from class 4-A." Her eyes never left the boy's face. "And rumour has it that she agreed to another one."

Poker face? What poker face? It wasn't like he was running on about four to six hours of sleep for the week, and on top of that had pulled off two heists, travelled half way across Japan in a day and now discovered his best friend was dating. Somehow he doubted his father ever had to deal with  _ that. _

Probably had to deal with worse, but well Kaito just wasn't his father.

Whatever was showing on his face it caused Koizumi to grinned mercilessly, "Quite a jolt hmmm Kuroba-kun?"

Jolt? That was like calling a typhoon a summer squall.

Even with Koizumi flat out telling him it took a moment before he exclaimed-

"Aoko's  _ DATING?" _

It was pure chance that Aoko just  _ happened to _ walk through the door right then, and that it was completely behind him and he had no idea at all that the girl was standing behind him.

"But she can't date-" he muttered with a scowl, before turning back around to hit his head against something, instead coming to face to face with the girl who was looking at him wide eyed and curious.

"Oh? And why can't I?" She asked looking up at him curiously. "Well 'mister I haven't been to school in almost a week?'" She said crossing her arms scowling.

"Because! Because... you're… you're so naïve! And I mean your still… I mean Aoko you barely even have curves!" The little birdie in his head informed him that that was probably  _ not  _ the smartest thing to say. Actually the little birdie informed him pretty loudly that it was probably the stupidest thing anyone could ever say, especially when you could hear the groans coming from your fellow classmates.

"I what?!" She managed through a strangled yell, nearly falling over a desk.

"You heard me!"

"Kaito!" A mop appeared from practically nowhere as she flew off after him furiously. The classmates got out of the way quickly, between the way Aoko seemed even angrier then normal combined with the obvious exhaustion following Kuroba, they had no wish to find themselves in an early death.

Each crash received another wince, while the customary yells got progressively louder. A few of the students found it safer to duck under desks, that was until two of them got overturned when Kuroba decided it might be safer to run across them rather than constantly leaping over them.

In the end, it was their teacher who stopped the full out battle by entering in to a completely overturned room, and yelling that enough was enough and both girl and boy would be staying an hour after class to pick up the rest of the mess. They would be giving the room a thorough cleaning, and do it by themselves without any talking whatsoever, which she would preside over.

Both gave a nod as Kaito collapsed in his desk defeated and nursing a large lump on the top of his head, whilst Aoko sat in hers shooting daggers toward the exhausted boy.

How dare he after all! He wasn't even home half the time, and what right did have to say when and who she could date? It wasn't like he'd ever showed interest in her past friendships with people. 

And no matter what people said, she would never think of Kaito  _ that way.  _ No. It wasn't fair at all.

She swore that he could be one of the biggest idiots ever when he wanted to be, so instead she sat in her chair fiddling with her paper all day repeating her same mantra every couple minutes to herself. 

She was in no way, shape or form staring at Kaito.

Nope.

She said the same thing as the two of them cleaned the room after school. Every couple minutes she'd turn her head to see what he was doing, or look to see if his face was giving anything away. Her only reward though was a strangely serious look, combined with a tiredness that crinkled around his eyes.

She didn't notice that he threw the same glances back at her when her back was turned.

By the time the hour had ended, both had more than their fill of cleaning and had calmed down quite a bit. Kaito had his hands in his pockets, while Aoko clung to her bag and neither met the other's eye as they walked towards their homes.

They were outside the school when Kaito finally spoke up, "So you're dating that Hiro boy from the other class?" He hesitantly asked, voice weirdly calm.

"…. I got supper with him. He asked me if I wanted to catch something to eat, and well you were out of town and Dad was too, so I didn't see any reason not to," funny that it had come out like that. She'd just meant to tell him yes, but for some reason it was almost like she was making more of an excuse.

"Have fun?" He glanced over slightly before looking back at the passing scenery.

"I guess? It was nice enough." 

it was true. It had been "nice" and she could easily do it again. They'd had a  _ nice _ discussion and had gotten along  _ nicely. _

They walked a little further and Kaito chuckled slightly, "You don't actually like him then."

"I gue- Wait- what? I never said that! I had fun didn't I? And I told him I wouldn't mind going again! How does that-" she found herself cut off by the boy shaking his head.

"Nuh uh… you said you had a nice time Aoko. That's different. Lots of people can have a nice time talking, but that doesn't mean you actually want to date him. The Aoko I know could never date someone she just had a  _ nice time _ with," his voice sounded oddly calmer, but his tone caused her to just become even more bristled.

"How dare you! You don't have any right to make assumptions like that!" She gave a small humph readjusting her bad and walking a little faster, "Idiot! He was a perfect gentleman and I have the right to date whoever, whenever I want!"

He snorted, "Of course you do. I'm just saying he's not right for you that's all."

"And how would you know what's  _ right _ for me Kuroba Kaito!?" She turned and stopped to face him glaring up at the magician. Aoko was nearly shaking. She was furious at his arrogance. How dare he condemn her like this?

"You're barely even home anymore! You're always on a trip or at a reunion or visiting family or sick, and when you are at school? Kaito half the time you're sleeping and the other half you're too busy baiting Hakuba or something to notice me. So how would you know who is or isn't my type?"

"Oiy Aoko," he took a step back looking at her worriedly. "Come on. Calm down…"

"No! How do you know I haven't changed? Hmm Kuroba Kaito? How can you just stroll into class assuming I'm going to be just like you left me! Well maybe I'm growing up! Maybe I'm finally getting a life of my own and not waiting for some idiot magician to get it through his thick skull that-" she paled slightly looking more then a little mortified before shutting up and turning around stalking off.

"Ehh?"

It took him a moment to register what she said before he ran after her in an attempt to catch up.

"Waiting for some idiot magician to what? What did I do? What do  _ I  _ have to do with all this?" He asked, grabbing for her arm. "Look if you want to go out with this Hito- Hiko- Hiro... this guy," he finally amended, "Fine. Go out with him. Look, I just-"

He was caught completely off guard when she turned to face him and tears were pooling up in her eyes. Angry Aokos he could handle. Aggravated Aokos were normal Aokos. 

But crying Aokos made Kaitos crumble.

Oh no… this was bad. Very bad. It meant he did something really really wrong, and for once he honestly had no idea what. A nice flow of foreign curse words streamed through the back of his mind as he searched for something he could do to make whatever he did better.

"Hey!! What's wrong now? Idiot! Don't cry! Do whatever makes you happy alright? I just- I guess it was sudden, yeah? And that Hiro guy didn't seem your type… Come on Aoko! You know I'm just baiting you! I’m sorry I've been away. I'll try to make class more often, alright? Why are you crying?" He pulled out a handkerchief dabbing one of her eyes before letting her take it.

"I'm not crying!" she said unconvincingly. "And you're being the idiot! You don't have any idea at all do you!" Her eyes scanned his face and it hit her, "You don't! You really don't! And it wouldn't matter anyway. Go to wherever you go, or go get a girlfriend yourself if I'm bugging you! You've got them lined up anyway."

His eyebrow raised up half a notch to look at her at that comment, "Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You had to have noticed! All your... your fan girls all lined up in a row waiting for you to date one! You can't not have noticed," she refused to believe her best friend was honestly this oblivious.

"….eh?"

Apparently he was.

"You didn't  _ notice?" _ Well it was enough to jolt her out of the mood she'd been in.

He felt offended. He noticed a few girls gave him looks, sure, but it wasn't like they actually approached him or anything- well except every couple times a year where they decided to shower him with sweets and chocolate, but he assumed that was just normal for someone like him.

"Well, I mean I know I get a lot of looks and what not, but sheesh, Aoko I know I'm good looking. Most guys who are get plenty of looks," he fidgeted a little as a look of complete astonishment decorated her face.

"…..Kaito."

"Come on Aoko! I've barely been to school as it is! And if I haven't been able to make time to spend with you, do you honestly think I'm going to be noticing other girls in our class? You act like I'm supposed to pick up on these things…"

"I thought you did. I mean the way you act and everything," she was still staring incredulously at him. It was just surreal. With the way Kaito literally bathed in limelight she thought that was precisely why he did half tricks.

"What? No! That's just to annoy you. Well… mostly you. Hakuba too every once in a while, and of course it’s fun to show off every now and then," he shrugged. "I never really thought about any of the girls.”

She raised an eyebrow, "None of them?"

"Er… no? And what is this?! An interrogation? It’s not exactly like I ever see you checking out guys. I mean you what? You sort of noticed Hakuba and that was it? You don't even have a crush on KID like every normal girl," he teased.

He moved just barely escaping getting kicked in the shin, "KID's a thief! Female's are silly for flaunting themselves over him just because he's got a handsome face. And at least I've gone on a date."

The magician rolled his eyes shaking his head ruefully, "Yeah with some boy we barely even know! Here I leave for a week and I come back to find my Aoko, a woman. Sheesh." The little noise in the back of his mind went "oops" at the “my” bit, but he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"It was a date Kaito," she said dryly. "Now you're exaggerating. It was just one date, and maybe at some point two. Happy now?"

He threw her a wicked look, "Still say he's not your type." 

He ducked as her bag flew over his head. He spun, reaching up to catch it midair. 

"Fine! Fine then Kaito, what  _ is _ my type if you're all knowing? What is it? You tell me, and I'll go find someone like that!" She had him cornered and he knew it as he watched her taking another step back laughing nervously.

"Now Aoko-"

"I want to know! If Hiro-kun  _ isn't my type  _ then please, enlighten me," her voice was dangerous as she took another step towards him when he realized his back was to a wall, and there was little chance of him getting out of this one unless he wanted to face her wrath for the foreseeable future.

He forced a grin. 

"Well, he'd have to make you smile for one, and keep your attention even on the most boring days. He'd also have to know you pretty well, and know your moods. He'd have to be dashing, and probably witty. That kind of wit that would be able to make you blush when you least expect it, or cheer you up on days that you need it the most while still having an intelligent conversation."

She felt her heart give a little flutter, but given the idiocy that Kaito Kuroba was capable of, she firmly decided he was just playing with her. 

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Well, he sounds almost impossible. Though I don't know, Hakuba-kun might work. I mean he also works on the force so I bet we would probably even get along better after a bit, maybe I should take him up on that dinner."

The spluttering staring look that came from Kaito was definitely worth it as he managed to get out a "WHA?"

Her grin broadened and she pretended to think about it, "I mean he's quite suave and he's known me for over a year now. I'm sure we have plenty in common and seeing how he's a detective he can see through me like I'm an open book. And then there's the fact he can make nearly any woman blush, including myself, and he's quite a charmer-"

"And a player!" said Kaito, sputtering. She was having fun with this, and it was quite enjoyable seeing him of balance. It seemed to be harder and harder over the years to get a real reaction out of him, or that that honestly made him jump to. 

"He'd break your heart! Have you seen him with the ladies? He's flirting left and right and making all promises and no keeps! And what about when he goes back to Britain! Long distance relationships never work."

She laughed, "Now Kaito, I know you don't get along very well with Hakuba-kun but I think I could have quite a good relationship with him-"

"Aoko! Now you're just trying to make me jealous."

Whoops.

Big whoops. He did not just say that out loud. One look at her face and yup, yup he definitely said that out loud. His mouth was half open as he looked somewhat like a fish trying to figure out exactly what to say. "Ah...um.. that’s to say-"

Oh look, her cheeks were a brilliant red. He hoped that was a blush and not her about to kill him for that last comment.

"Jealous?" Her eyes widened a little more and suddenly she had this sudden look of realization dawn upon her face.

"Yeah. You know, when you go out with someone just to get the person you actually like riled enough to admit his feel-" His words drifted off and a near mirror image of her own expression came across his face, as that same realization hit him.

There was a long pause before both looked at each other, Kaito looking abashed. 

A giggle burst out involuntarily from Aoko, “So you mean to say you’re--” 

"Jealous? Yeah… yeah I think I am or was," he said sheepishly. "So were you-?"

She gave him a long look, "No! Well… I mean if I did I didn't mean too. Honestly, I just got so tired of you being away, but- I guess I might've been just a little."

They looked at each other again for a long moment until both broke out in wide grins. Kaito meanwhile decided to take the leap, "Well, my lady, does this mean I might be able to interest you in perhaps dinner and a movie?" 

A red rose appeared in his hand which he handed to her gracefully, and Aoko felt her cheeks grow warmer as she took the flower smiling.

"I think I'd like that," she added with a small nod.

His eyes lit up and he lowered his head with another bow, "As my lady commands" before taking her hand and brushing it with a kiss. 

Her cheeks bloomed, and her heart fluttered. Something that had never happened during her time with Hiro. 

He took her hand as they started back down the road when Aoko suddenly thought of something, 

"So how  _ am _ I going to break this to Hiro-kun? He really was smitten with me you know."

Kaito grinned mischievously, "I could always offer to practice a few of my magic tricks with him. Think he'd like to help me perfect how to saw a person in half? Or maybe a levitating trick. There’s the drowning man too-"

THWAP

"Teasing! Teasing! Okay how about this? Since so many people were disappointed we weren't dating… We decided to go out due to popular demand!"

"Kaito!"

"Fine! What about-"

And as they walked along hand in hand, something told Aoko she wouldn't have to be lonely anymore.


End file.
